veronica's music
by into-my-life
Summary: leorio is getting married to veronicas older sister gon kurapika and killua offered to help a month in advance before the wedding. what will happen with all of them living under the same roof? "kurapika X OC  leorio X OC


A girl about 16 years old that caught everyone's attention sat at the terminal gate. She had natural wavy curls, her hair was between a honey blonde and a strawberry blonde that complemented her oh-so-pale complexion. Her bright angelic eyes that were soft lavender were loud as thunder. She seemed so at peace listening to her music when an announcer said "flight 488 from York shin has just arrived, sorry for the inconvenience." God, air ships are always late these days she thought. She put away her mp3 and took out her dark red phone and searched in her inbox "ah there it is!" the message was from a man named leorio that contained three pictures of his friends. She burned the images in her head so she wouldn't forget their faces. She closed her phone and stood up and sneered at the clothes her big sister dressed her up in. she wore black tights, black flats, black leg, and a warmers a floral dress that was mostly covered up in a black dress coat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the passengers get off the plane her eyes sorted through the crowd trying to find them. She got a little closer to the gate entrance and found them, the three boys in the photos. She jogged towards them and smiled "uh are you guys kurapika , gon, and killua ." she said with a light French accent "yeah, where's leorio?" killua asked "he asked me to pick you guys up." She replied "wait, are you his fiancée?" kurapika said "NO! Oh god no, my big sister is his fiancée." she panicked. Killua seemed amused by her reaction and chuckled.

"I'm gon what's your name."

"I'm veronica"

"You're pretty, my aunt would be jealous." Gon blurted

"She sure would" killua chuckled

"Is that so?" Veronica giggled

"Do any of you have baggage claim?" she asked

"I do "said gon

They started to head for baggage claim. Veronica glance at kurapika and said

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Nope, I just don't know what to talk about I guess "he mused

"I'm just gonna have to find one then"

"How did you meet Oreo?"

Kurapika cracked up "all of us took the hunter exam together."

"How about you or uh your sister, how did they meet "

"I had to get a collar bone surgery, and my sister helped me find a good doctor.

""What happened?"He asked. Veronica stopped walking and frowned, she seemed deep in thought

"Veronica?" kurapika stopped, gon and killua looked behind at them. "Veronica, are you ok?" kurapika shook her shoulder. "hm?" she slightly snapped out of it and looked at kurapika. "Are you ok? I mean you just drifted off." "oh" she seemed embarrassed "uh just a dizzy spell" they started walking again. kurapika didn't ask her anything for a while fearing that would happen again.

**(Time laps to airport parking lot)**

"Here you go" she unlocked the silver G5 Pontiac. She took out two bulky guitar cases out of the back seat "ohf, Christ these are heavy." She tried to lift them." here lemme help" kurapika grabbed both of the cases and placed them in the trunk. "Merci beaucoup." She said "oh I meant-" kurapika cut her off by saying "De rein." Veronica laughed as she placed gons fishing rod in the trunk "your very formal." he blushed a little. Kurapika got into the passenger seat gon and killua were in the back seat. Veronica put the keys in the ignition "uh what are you doing?

"killua asked

"Driving?"She answered

"Aren't you a little too-"

"Young? No the legal driving age is 16 here."She corrected

**(Time laps to veronica's house) (Veronica's POV)**

I pulled up into the driveway of a white Creole cottage that had a porch wrapped around the house with a little bench swing in the front. I remembered when my mom and I moved in here, I felt an ounce of sorrow appear but erased it immediately. gon and killua got out of the car and ran up to the front porch that made me laugh a little when gon slipped on the step . I looked over and saw kurapika sleeping "kurapika…" I said while shaking his shoulder a little "hm?" he woke up but not before he accidently hit his head on his window , I know it might've' seemed mean but a laughed a little "we're here" I chuckled "oh" he blushed .

**(kurapika's POV)**

That was so embarrassing I got out of the car and walked beside her "it's a beautiful home." I said "yeah… when I was little me and my mom lived here it was so peaceful." Oh crap did I say something wrong? She looks sad. "I didn't live with my sister until I was 9." "oh" I said sympathetically "MY GOODNESS YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE." A Hispanic woman with cupid curls said while obsessing over gon and killua. "ahahaha" veronica laughed "he-y veronica and you must be…?" "kurapika"I smiled "well welcome kurapika!" she gave me a friendly hug she realesed and looked at the two of us "you two look so good together ." I felt my face heat up "Meredith! I just met him." Veronica yelled I looked over at her and her face was beat red "ho well that doesn't matter, come inside leorio is waiting "Meredith said.


End file.
